


Things You Said Through Your Teeth

by 6lytherin



Series: Dramione Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dramionedrabble, Drabbles, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6lytherin/pseuds/6lytherin
Summary: Prompt: Things You Said Through Your Teeth





	Things You Said Through Your Teeth

Hermione was tired of all the hostility that came from a certain blond haired ferret. One minute he hated her guts, the next he was smiling and being nice to her. Well, as nice as Draco Malfoy could be without making it awkward. 

Today was no different. During breakfast this morning Draco seemed fine. They shared a short conversation, a civil one, but now they stood in the middle of the courtyard. Both teens had their fist clenched at their sides, Draco spitting insults out like no tomorrow. 

"- you're not even a good witch!" He mumbled. 

Everyone knew that was a lie. Hermione was headgirl, and the smartest witch of their generation.

She laughed dryly, tears pricking her eyes but not because he hurt her feelings. She didn't understand why he had to be so.. complicated. 

"Why do you do this, Draco? Why are you nice to me one minute and hate me the next?" She yelled back. 

The boy shook his head softly as the Gryffindor continued to fire away. 

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, HERMIONE GRANGER! I LOVE YOU AND IT HURTS," He could hear everyone around them gasping. 

"I love you and I'm terrified you're going to get hurt. Things are getting worse and," he grabbed her hand in his, "and I can't imagine anything happening to you."


End file.
